Van and Courtney's Adventures of Kamen rider zi-o: The Christmas Musical
Van and Courtney's Adventures of Kamen rider zi-o: The Christmas Musical is a written holiday story by Vanguardmaster42 and PuppyPower32. Plot It’s Christmas time again! And the Thunderbolts and the Kamen Rider Club Z are ready to celebrate! Songs * Santa Has His Eye On Me (sung by Courtney, some creatures and some members of the Kamen Rider Club Z) * Kamen Rider Christmas (ZI-O Ver.) (Sung by Van and courtney and some members of the kamen Rider club Z) * Characters Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Kenzaki Kazuma (Kamen Rider Blade) Wataru Kurenai (Kamen Rider Kiva) Kivat the Third Woz (2019) (Kamen Rider Woz) souji tendo (Kamen Rider Kabuto) kabuto Zector Bev Gilturtle Quincy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Dylan Dalmatian Dolly Dalmatian Courtney Elison The Thunderbolts Kion Fuli Beshte Ono Bunga Anga Rani Makucha Larxene Evil Courtney Zak Monday Great Leader Oma ZI-O Time Jackers: Woz (Rider hunter Woz) Uhr Sworz Ora Trivia * Kamen Rider ZI-O Christmas armor makes it’s debut * Scenes Santa Has his Eye on Me * (Courtney is asleep in bed until her alarm clock plays a Christmas song) * Courtney: *sings* Oh, it's drawing very near... My favorite time of year! The snow is falling and the cold wind blows... Christmas is almost here! *gets out of her pajamas and sings* And I know that Santa, Santa, Santa Has his jolly little eyes on me! It keeps me warm and filled with glee! To know Santa has his eyes on me! *wraps the estate up with Christmas lights* I light my house like a Christmas tree! Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-lee! 'Cause Santa, Santa, Santa has his jolly little... *toots a whistle and puts on a Santa hat* eyes on me! * (Courtney walks along with her Santa hat on) * Courtney: *sees Grampa Gruff* Hi, Grampa Gruff! What are you doing today? * Grampa Gruff: Stringing lights so Santa knows. In no uncertain terms... To go away! * Courtney: Okay... *walks along the path and sings* Santa, Santa, Santa Has his jolly little eyes on me! He sees everything I do. With his left eye on me and his right eye on you! A kamen Rider Christmas * Woz: (hanging decorations) Rejoice! For the time of christmas is finally here! * Courtney: Christmas is my favorite holiday of the year! * van: same here court! (He picks her up and hug her) * Courtney: *growls happily* * Van: (cuddles up with Courtney in his arms) Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Van’s adventures Category:Written Stories Category:Holiday Adventures Category:Musicals Category:Courtney's Adventures